


~Paper Boats~

by AbyssWolf5



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWolf5/pseuds/AbyssWolf5
Summary: This a self indulgent ship and this is just a convenient place to have this so I can show it to people. I'm also lazy and used a song name for the title.





	~Paper Boats~

Thyra smiled as she walked into her apartment, noticing Megara was playing on the piano, making her glad she had bought it after all, and despite her lover’s protests that it wasn’t necessary.

The song wasn’t exactly happy, or at least not what she would have called happy. It sounded somewhat melancholic, yet at the same time, hopeful. She was not quite sure if she had heard it before, or if Megara had composed it herself. Either way, she decided she liked it.

She kicked her boots off right after closing the door, stretching her toes a bit and her back as well, before throwing her axe to a side. Finally, she ambled towards the piano “Hi.” she said as she sat next to the other woman. “Glad to see you’re having fun with that.”

Megara finished the song and smiled at her “Hey.” She added with a deep breath as she straightened up a little “I am. Care to play something with me?” she offered.

Thyra watched her closely, enthralled as usual by her gracefulness “I would if I actually remembered anything about my piano lessons.” She chuckled and shook her head “Well, I do remember this from three years of lessons...” She added, only pushing a few of the keys, it was simple, yet a very happy and uplifting tune.

“Are you serious? Alright then.” Megara added before following along with the tune that she knew just as well. She could play it without looking at the keys, so instead she focused on Thyra.

Thyra swayed to the rhythm, bumping into Meg’s shoulder and being bumped back as well. She was unable to contain a giggle, leaning in closer to her lover, only for their lips to lock. Megara’s lips were hot on hers, soft and gentle, and she could still hear the little song they were playing, though as their kiss grew far more passionate, the song began to fall apart, until any sound from the piano finally subsided, her lover’s hands seemed far more interested in her than the piano now.

She reached for her lover’s hands, stopping her before pulling away from the kiss, shushing her slightly when she noticed the frown and confusion forming on the other woman’s face “Let’s take this to the room instead… I’d hate to wreck the piano.” She joked with a attempt at a roguish smile, though it looked more sheepish than she would have liked.

She stood up, pulling at Megara so she would follow before guiding her to the room and closing the door behind them.

Thyra faced her lover again, only to find her looking her over, a thumb resting over her lips as she took in every detail of her, until she finally stepped closer and began to undress her. She tried to follow her example, beginning to undo the buttons of her shirt, before Megara grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her clothes “Not yet.” she muttered before going back to her previous task.

She nodded slowly, letting Megara continue without a protest.

She inhaled sharply when she felt her warm hands at her waist, pulling her shirt up, slowly teasingly, almost in a worshipful way. She swallowed hard, there was nothing she wanted more than to pick her up and get her into the bed, and likely dispose of her clothes in a quicker way. Though her way also included completely ruining said clothes.

She was interrupted from her train of thought when she felt Megara press against her, her hands wrapping around her to undo her bra, promptly discarding it to the floor. She felt Megara’s hot breath on her chest as her hands traced the scars on it.

To think it all had started the day she got those scars.

“You’re beautiful, have I told you that before?” She heard Megara ask as she softly fondled her breasts, thumbs running over her nipples. “I should say it more often, either way.” she finished before planting a kiss on her chest, where the heart is, sending a shiver down her spine.

She felt Megara’s thumbs slipping into her pants before she knelt down, slowly, leaving a trail of kisses on her abdomen and then began to lower her pants and underwear, in the same fashion as she had taken off her shirt just moments earlier.

Thyra finally moved, her hand landing on her lover’s head, fingers burying in her hair as she inhaled sharply once again.

Her kisses went lower still, once over her folds, and then it was her tongue, parting them away and stroking a few times at her clit, that delightful pressure again and again that made her shudder and throw her head back slightly.

Just a tease.

That was all that came to her mind when she felt Megara pull away from her and stand up again. She was still fully clothed, something Thyra wanted to point out to her, maybe even attempt to make a witty comment about taking them off for her.

But nothing came out when she opened her mouth. She had wanted this to happen for such a long time, she was barely able to keep up with it entirely.

She exhaled heavily, managing to slow down her mind just enough to pull Megara in for a kiss, somewhat rough at that, hands tugging at her clothes.

Though her lover had other plans it seemed. She didn't pull away from the kiss, but she began to guide her towards the bed until she was close enough to push her into it, a pleased smile on her face as Thyra simply stared at her, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.

Megara placed a finger over her lover's lips “Don't rush it. I promise you, it will be worth it.”

It left Thyra with no other option but watch as she shimmied out of all of her clothes, making her all the more eager. An eagerness that grew in her belly and between her thighs.

She almost let out a sigh of relief when Megara finally climbed into bed, in all her naked glory.

Thyra reached for her lover's waist, she looked completely enthralled by her, all she could do was stare “Oof.” she muttered “You're… Gorgeous.” she added wide eyed, pupils dilated.

She pulled her close, hands tight around her waist as they both fell back into the bed, Megara's weight fully on top of her. She could feel the beating of her heart, faster than ever before, warmer than before.

Thyra kissed her again, deeply, passionately, her hands grabbing on to whatever she could. No matter what she did, she would take handful after handful of her and she knew, she would never run out of her.

She felt a hand over her cunt, her folds being softly split apart as her lover’s fingers reached for her clit, stroking and applying pressure to it ever so gently. Part of her wanted to scream at Megara to please just stop teasing her and fuck her properly, but another part of her was enjoying this far too much. And she knew the other woman was well aware of it, and taking advantage of the fact too.

And stars was she glad for that.

She let out a soft moan when she felt Megara bite down on her lip and rub her fingers over her clit harder, pushing her hips forward to apply more pressure on it.

“Someone’s eager.” She heard Megara whisper in a low voice “I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting anymore.”

She planted a kiss on each of Thyra’s breasts, one of the fingers previously stroking her clit moving to tease at her entrance, followed by a trail of kisses down her belly and lower. And then, her finger sliding into her, this time it was not teasing, though the pace was still slow and gentle.

A second finger teased her entrance as Megara grabbed her by the hips with her free hand and kissed her mound once before her lips found her clit, flicking it with her tongue before sucking on it. Thyra inhaled sharply, arching her back slightly and pushing her hips into her lover’s face and hand.

She couldn’t help but reach for Megara’s head again, burying her fingers into her hair, her nails scratching her scalp slightly. Apparently, her lover liked that, as it earned a small nibble on the clit and that second finger to slide into her and curl up with the other one. The fact her hands were even warmer than usual just made the sensation all the better.

The hand on her hips tightened it’s grip around it, encouraging her to keep pushing as her lover increased the pace at which she slid her fingers, this time she also opened them while inside of her, making Thyra all the more glad for Megara’s enhanced reflexes and coordination. She wasn’t sure anyone else could pull that off. Not for her at least.

She let out another moan, louder than before, her nails scratching at her lover’s scalp this time and all she could hear was a low chuckle, and then Megara’s warm breath over her cunt “Alright, I’ll take that as both encouragement and a dare.” she added with a mischievous look and a wink before licking her clit again, harder this time, the pressure alone making Thyra moan again and close her eyes.

She was usually proud of her stamina, but Force be damned, this woman could have her finished within minutes if she didn’t try to keep up with her at all.

She pushed her hips forward once more, trying to match up the pace of Megara’s fingers though it got increasingly hard as the other woman started to go faster and faster, scissoring her and curling her fingers inside of her, coiling her into oblivion.

Thyra used her free hand to grasp the bed covers, her lover’s pace could only be described as feverish at this point, and she was barely able to keep up with her. And she knew far too well she was not going to be able to last that much longer. She was covered in sweat, breathing heavily, heart racing and she was barely able to string thoughts together, let alone words.

All the while, she could notice that there was barely a few beads on sweat on Megara’s shoulders, though she did notice her hot breath against her cunt as she panted. For just a second Thyra cursed her lover’s enhanced stamina, and perhaps, was just a tiny bit jealous of it.

“Meg” She managed to breath out, her voice barely audible “Meg… I’m…” She managed to say louder this time, but was cut off by a moan as her lover sucked harder on her clit and curled her fingers inside of her again, as if she was well aware what Thyra was about to say.

All Thyra could do was push her her hips forwards again, and her lover’s face against her, making Megara chuckle against her all too sensitive skin. Her back arched as she let out one last moan, her thighs pressing against both sides of her lover’s head before she finally relaxed, breathing heavily, the hand that had been on Megara’s head falling lazily at her side.

She felt a kiss on one of her thighs before Megara laughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand “Just go right ahead and crush me with your thighs, will ya.” She winked and moved so she could lay next to her lover, who at the moment seemed too tired to do anything.

Thyra managed a snort and wiped the sweat over her lip and forehead “I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” She said and rolled to her side, wrapping an arm around Megara’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Megara kissed her back, repositioning herself as she did to be on top of her lover once more, though their kiss had started in a sweet and gentle way, it had already turned rather passionate, when she pulled away “Here I thought you looked tired… Round two?” She asked raising a brow, accompanied by a roguish smile.

Thyra scoffed “Already?” She croaked before shifting them both, pinning Megara against the bed.

The sudden pin made Megara gasp as she looked at Thyra, wide eyed. That had been unexpected.

Thyra couldn’t help but chuckle, she smirked at her girlfriend and leaned in so she could whisper in her ear “My turn.”


End file.
